


Locker Room

by Writingsomesin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Locker Room, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingsomesin/pseuds/Writingsomesin
Summary: Jinsoul really shouldn't have been that currious
Relationships: Jung Jinsoul/Kim Doyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Locker Room

Jinsoul cursed herself for being forgetful again. She swore up and down she would never forget her bag in her gym locker again and now here she was again, waiting for the last of the volleyball team to finish using the lockers after their practice. She even made sure to wait for at least 15 minutes from when the last girl had come out to make sure it would be empty.

Entering the empty locker room and trudging over to her locker to retrieve her bag she was just about to close her locker door when she heard “Oh fuck” followed by a groan of what sounded like pain? Fuck, what was she too do now? Not only was the locker room not empty, but now someone was maybe injured. Should she go check on them? What if they slipped and hurt themselves in the shower? Dammit, now she had to check.

Crouching down and trying to talk as quietly as possible Jinsoul made her way to the showers area, trying to mask her footsteps under the sound of the running water she could hear now that she was closer to that side of the locker room. As she neared the corner that lead the communal showers she took a deep breath and poked her head around it, hoping that worst case she saw one of the volleyball girls showering and she could quickly get out of there before someone noticed her and called her a creep. 

Jinsoul froze at the site before her. She was partially right about her best hope, the team captain Kim Doyeon was still in the showers long after everyone left and looked to be more than okay and uninjured. But Jinsoul quickly realized the source of that groan was definitely not anything close to pain. There before her stood Doyeon, eyes closed in pleasure, pumping away at one of the largest cocks she had ever seen between her legs. That definitely explained why Doyeon showered after the other girls, a cock like that would be impossible to hide. Jinsoul tried to tell her body to leave, that now that she knew Doyeon was safe she was fine to leave and go home and forget all about this. But her body refused to move, her eyes locked to Doyeon slowly jerking herself off under the shower head. She had always know Doyeon was gorgeous but seeing the girl nude she was convinced she was a goddess. The girls body was toned from years of sports and stood a few inches taller than her. Looking down her pert and perfectly sized small breasts, capped with small hard nipples from the cool air against them and very obviously arousal. Down to her washboard abs that stood out toned and rigid. Lastly down to her thick and at least inches long ,by Jinsoul’s guess, cock, swollen head red with need for release.

Jinsoul wasn’t trying to stare but the obvious heat pooling between her thighs wouldn’t let her move and told her stay and just enjoy the show. She knew she wasn’t a creep and this was a huge invasion of privacy, but at the same time Kim fucking Doyeon was masturbating in front of her. What was she supposed to do?!?! She wasn’t away of how long she had spaced off fighting herself internally until she heard someone clear their voice right in front of her. Snapping back to reality she saw Doyeon now less than foot in front of her, dripping wet, still hard as a rock, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Doyeon had been enjoying her daily ritual of masturbating after the others had left in the shower. All those perfect bodies around her all day made it hard to not get painfully hard everyday. She had opened her eyes for a split moment, freezing as she spotted a girls head peaked around the corner, starring into the showers. The girl seemed to have been staring at her and didn’t even flinch when Doyeon took at step toward her. Either this girl was brave as hell or so spaced out or frozen to even notice she had been spotted. Stepping in front of the girl, she cleared her throat, watching at the girl whipped her head toward her, eyes wide in fear from being caught.

“You know its rude to watch someone masturbate right?” Doyeon said with a bit of humor in her voice watching as Jinsoul was too frozen to even move. Suddenly she got a wonderful idea for how to deal with this situation.

“The least you could do is help out with my little problem, since you decided to watch you little pervert” she said, stepping forward, her dick now about an 2 inches from Jinsoul’s face. The shorter blondes eyes were fixated on the site before her, eyes unconsciously tracing over every vein and ridge. Doyeon placed her hand on the back of Jinsoul’s head, slowly guiding her mouth toward her erection, Jinsoul giving no resistance and slowly parting her lips as as the cock reached them. Doyeon let out a loud groan as she felt Jinsoul’s warm mouth encompass her. Slowly pumping in and out of Jinsoul’s mouth the feeling immeasurable. It didn’t take more than a moment for Jinsoul to become an active part of the blowjob, running her tongue along the shaft in her mouth, lightly moaning as she did so. Doyeon watched as Jinsouls eyes slowly darkened more and more and became more clouded with lust. Curious how deep the smaller girl could take her she kept pushing back with her hand lightly, waiting till she hit some sort of gag reflex or resistance.

“Oh fuck me” Doyeon muttered as she felt herself slide into Jinsoul’s throat with almost practiced ease. The girl didn’t appear to have a gag reflex at all and seemed very comfortable with her nose pressed against Doyeon’s pelvis,a cock wedged in her throat. Pulling back Jinsoul’s head so just her tip rested right outside of her mouth she watched Jinsoul’s labored breaths and pants come out. The girls eyes were fixated on her cock, now covered in saliva. Jinsoul didn’t even appear to care about the small bit of saliva dripping down her chin, too busy giving occasional licks across her lip to collect the precum that built up.

Deciding that she needed to cum now more than ever having already edged herself in the shower before Jinsoul had even come along she moved her cock back into Jinsoul’s mouth, the girly happily accepting it. She set a quick and deep pace, pulling Jinsoul to deep throat her over and over again. Lewd sounds filled the locker room as Doyeon face fucked Jinsoul. Saliva dripping down her face Jinsoul expertly took her cock as she felt a familiar feeling building. She sped up, before suddenly pulling Jinsoul’s nose flush to her waist, groaning as she unloaded her cum into Jinsoul’s throat. She could feel Jinsoul swallow, moaning excitedly around her. She let herself unload fully into the elder girl before she pulled herself out, watching as Jinsoul sat on the floor in a daze with a big smile on her face.

“We are going to have to do this again sometime princess, I’ve got practice next week at 4, be here after that one again” Doyeon told Jinsoul, walking back to her lockers to get redressed.


End file.
